User talk:Panakalego/archive 6
Archives: [[User talk:Panakalego/archive1|'1st']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive2|'2nd']], [[User talk:Panakalego/achive3|'3rd']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive 4|'4th']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive5|'5th']] Please leave new messages using the Leave Message tab. Thanks! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] IRC Hey PL can you get on irc at irc.freenode.net and join #bioniclepedia? OsmiuMap 00:58, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Can you link to it or something? I can't find where it is you want me to go. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:01, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Go here click server in the irc section, type in irc.freenode.net, type in your nickname, then type in #bioniclepedia in the channel. OsmiuMap 01:05, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :PL, are you there? Oracle thinks you may have gotten frustrated with the registration. OsmiuMap 02:20, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm here, I didn't mean to leave you guys like that, but my mom kicked me off the computer in a hurry. I'm on my wii now, and it's too simple to handle IRC stuff. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:27, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :I see, so would it be okay if I registered the channel, or should we try again tommorow? OsmiuMap 02:28, 17 December 2008 (UTC) The wii is awsome!!!!!Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) :Please, you do it. I can't do that IRC junk anyway. That's the first time I've ever had such a big problem with coding. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:31, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Could you delete User:Andrew1219/Prank page for me because I don't want it anymore?Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) 02:35, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Sure thing! Next time just use a delete tag for things like that. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:38, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, PL we're going to register it on a different network, then add the client link to the live chat page, that okay? OsmiuMap 02:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks.Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) :Sure, go for it. And you're welcome Andrew. =D [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:46, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :We have the channel registered, and we'll help you get your nick registered tomorrow.--The Oracle 02:48, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Do you know where I could find summer 2009 set names and images?Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) :Andrew: That stuff's illegal. If I give anything like that to you I'd have to ban us both. And alright Oracle, I'm not sure when I'll be free, but I'll be on sometime. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:50, 17 December 2008 (UTC) What makes it illegal?Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) :Where do you think the term "leaked" came from? Stuff like that shouldn't legally be on the internet right now. LEGO doesn't want that information out untill a certain date later this year. A leaked name or image gets onto the internet against LEGO's wishes via some retailer who wants to get people excited about it too early. The winter sets aren't fully avaliable yet, why do you want to hear about the summer ones? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:58, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry I didn't know it was illegal.Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) Hope U R good $ your blackbelt test--Toa of mind 14:25, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I changed the entire Akilini page to past tense today, and i just forgot to do it with the 09 pages. Being stuck with the job of creating most of the 09 pages is actually quite fun. I should know, I sorted all 09 redlinks. I think Lego is a war-starting company! I hate America because you get the Glatorian first! A friend tells me the Glatorian can be found close to where I live, but he's lied to me before... The "Bigger the Prize" Thing Were you referring to bureaucrat-ship, or real life? I think the biggest surprise I had with Bionicle was when I recieved Icarax at a time when, according to my dad, there were only six of them in the world, back in December 07. But it made me sad when I saw how many Icaraxes there were a TRU when I went there near my birthday :( OK. Like you, I really want Vorox. And maybe a Glatorian or two for him to fight in this figure game. Do you enter any MOC contests on BZP etc? If so, I do have 1 mocing tip for you. Reidak's drill/buzzsaw makes a good banjo. Did you get better for blackbelt test--Toa of mind 13:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip Makao, I mainly stick to Inika-style Toa though. :It wasn't a test, just a ceremony. I recieved a special belt with my name on it in both english and Korean, and a new uniform. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (Ad ) 16:49, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Pass along the news that I'am running for sysopwierd Guy who likes BIONICLE 21:00, 19 December 2008 (UTC)